


Breathe

by kurokamirin



Category: Ambiguous - Fandom, No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokamirin/pseuds/kurokamirin
Summary: He can't take it anymore, so he heads towards the one place he knows he can pull himself together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first fanfiction that I've written, I hope this isn't too boring or too amateur. This fanfiction doesn't really refer to any specific person/character. I'm not really sure what the story is about, it's just something I thought of while I'm half drowning in school life.

The leaves crunch under his boots, footsteps constant. He weaves through the forest, feet automatically bringing him to his destination. It's past midnight, the moonlight being his only guide through the darkness that surrounds him. His mind is a mess, thoughts jumbled and going so fast he can't catch up. He tries to empty his mind, to stop the thoughts going through his mind, to ease the queasy feeling in his stomach, but he finds himself unable to. Not until he gets there; his quiet place. 

As he nears his destination, the trees open up, and the mist hits his face. He's greeted by the water glistening in the lake, the moon reflecting across the water body. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the clean fresh air, and only then he realises that he's been holding his breath halfway through his journey there. He steps towards the lake, closing his eyes and clearing his mind as he focuses on his surroundings; the cooling air, the peacefulness and the faraway sounds of the insects chirping. 

He opens his eyes then and feels a sense of tranquillity settle over his heart. He's finally calm again, after so long of shouldering the stress and responsibilities that come with his position in his job. He really loves his job, but there's only so much that he can take. The lake in the forest, however, is his safe place. It is the one place he turns to when everything builds up and he can't shoulder it anymore. The serenity of the lake brings peace to his hectic life, and it gives him the strength to continue on with what he's doing again.

He feels, and is ready, to take on the world again. He smiles and turns around, walking back to the life and people he treasures. The lake remains, always there for him when he needs to gather himself again.


End file.
